1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a multiple use fishing assembly, and more particularly, to a fishing assembly that enables the use of a combined outrigger and fishing rod holding if desired or the option of a multiple rod holding device. Such a configuration for the multiple use fishing assembly provides an apparatus with a multitude of possibilities for fishing rod positions as well as the option of utilizing an outrigger for inherently enhancing and increasing the efficiency of fishing by providing the user a plurality of options.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fishing is a sport that is easily enjoyed by millions of people, of ages, through out the world. Many products have been increasing the pleasure and effectiveness of fishing. Known products include fishing rod holders that can be attached to a boat, pier or the like. These devices allow the user to use a multiplicity of rods at a singular time. Though these devices are efficient, they can have some shortcomings. For example, when using several in close proximity, the lines of the rods can be tangled, causing a time consuming and exhausting occurrence.
To avoid tanglements, outriggers have been developed. Outriggers are generally utilized for commercial fishing. The purpose of outriggers is to allow for a multiplicity of lines to be extended out and away from other lines as well from the boat. Though outriggers can prevent tanglements, they can be costly and not readily available for the average fisherman.
As evidenced, various fishing rod holding assemblies as well as outriggers are well known to the prior art. Numerous devices are out on the market in a variety of forms and configurations so as to provide the consumer various options for adapting a rod holder assembly to suit their particular needs.
However, the current rod holders' assemblies on the market are limited in their scope and use. Accordingly, it can be seen that there exists a need for device that successfully combines a multiple fishing rod holding device in combination with an outrigger. Such an apparatus should be versatile, compact in size, light in weight and simple in construction so as to provide a device, which is successful, and can easily be used by any individual regardless of age, physical ability or dexterity.
Such a device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,557,481 B1 issued to Schweid. In this patent there is disclosed a combined outrigger and a singular fishing rod holder. The present invention develops on the concept of the combined outrigger and fishing rod holder by providing an assembly that increases fishing capabilities, while being versatile in use and durable in operation.
As will be seen, the present invention achieves its intended purposes, objectives and advantages by accomplishing the needs as identified above, through a new, useful and unobvious combination of component elements, which are simple to use, with the utilization of a minimum number of functioning parts, at a reasonable cost to manufacture, assemble, test and by employing only readily available material.